The purpose of the project is to study biochemical and physical properties, biological function and metabolism of proteoglycan under physiological and various pathological conditions using a number of tissues and cell systems. Topics of present interest include: (1) Metabolism of sulfur containing amino acids as sulfate sources in chondrosarcoma and granulosa cell proteoglycan biosynthesis, (2) analysis of proteoglycan structure in a osteoblast-like cell line, (3) analysis of proteoglycans in a parathyroid cell, and (4) analysis of proteoglycans and hyaluronic acid in mouse cumulus celloocyte complex.